Here Without You
by writingcracker
Summary: The night of the carnival- my version of Haleb  oneshot  R&R! :


Hey you guys, I'm gonna finish my real FF, but I couldn't help myself after Monday's episode.

It's a Haleb oneshot ;) AM I THE ONLY ONE EXCITED FOR THE FINALE? AAH. Disclaimer: I don't own this. Xxxx

...Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder when on this Earth I could be

Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet

And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street...

Listening to music is usually one way to pity your love life right after it ends. I guess feeling sorry for yourself is a way to get over heartbreak. Or not. What if I stuff myself with food? Well, didn't work so well last time - I'll never do that again.

I check my clock: 16.34

For now, I'm just not moving.

Then I realize; the carnival.

I drag my feet out of bed and make my way through the door and downstairs.

My mom, noticing my pissed expression, tries to comfort me.

"It's going to be fine, sweetie."

I scoff. "Um, no. No, it's not."

"Can you at least tell me what happened?" she raises her eyebrow.

"Blame it on your stupid daughter. I have to go," I added, grabbing the sweets and keys.

It felt as if everything was in fast-motion at the carnival. Expect me. I was standing, absolutely bored, pouring the disgusting-looking treats in an unclean bowl. And I swore to God, if I have to do everything, Mona is going to be next on the bitch-slap list.

"Can you help me?" I more ordered than asked, shifting my intention to Mona, who was applying make-up on her already full face.

"I'm busy…?" she dismissed, clearly concerned by her duty.

"Powdering the rainbow? You have enough." my voice raised.

"Look," she said. "I know you're pissed, just don't dish it out on me. We're besties, K?"

I didn't reply. Until she spoke again.

"Sketchy boy, twelve o´clock."

My first instinct was to run. My next, the one I listened to, said to confront him.

"Mona, leave." I snapped, not bothering to be polite.

She scoffed, and left.

"What?" I said, as Caleb approached.

"Your mom said I could find you here. I just wanted to talk. Or explain," he corrected.

I stared undoubtedly, but listened.

"I needed the money, but as soon as I fell in l-" he stopped short. My stomach dropped.

"Fell for you," he continued, "I stopped and returned the money. Just, please, take this."

He held out an envelope. I took it, and thought of what to say.

"Goodbye, Hanna." he gave a weak smile weak, sadness filling his eyes.

"Bye."

No pain. No regret. No emotion. Until he left. That was when she ripped open the envelope, and scanned the letter:

I'm here without you baby

But you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby

And I dream about you all the time

I'm leaving. I'm sorry. I'm stupid. I'm sad. But I'm in love with you.

I could feel my eyes tearing up. How did he know that was my favorite song? But that wasn't my concern. My concern was the three words any girl would want to hear. Well, the second three words any girl would want to hear (after "I was wrong.")

He's off? What did that mean? Arizona. It hit me. Of course he'd go there, but he couldn't. Not after that letter, that's just cruel.

I made my way through the crowd, assuring myself that buses don't leave until seven. No Caleb, no bus. Where were they?

Finally, I spotted him. He was embarking the bus, head down, messy hair occupying his eyes.

"Caleb." I said.

His head shot up. "Hanna." he smiled.

"Did you mean it?"

He hesitated. "When I was looking for a place to stay, there was not only a hole in my shoes, but a big hole in my heart. I was stupid to take advantage of you for money, but when you started filling that hole I realized that I was falling in love with you. So I stopped spying for Jenna."

My breath stopped. He had really said it; to my face.

He stared at my incredulous expression. "Yes. I love you, Hanna."

"Don't go," I murmured. He smirked.

"I've got a reason to stay." he pulled me to a close.

I grinned, and kissed him.

In this world, there are many kisses. The dare kiss. The overrated kiss. The friend kiss. The meaningless kiss. The first kiss. Then, there's the kiss.

It doesn't matter when you get it, but you will get it in your life. Mine was my kiss with Caleb at a bus-station.


End file.
